The Hidden Emotions
by Elynara
Summary: In the aftermath of Director Shepards death some members of the team are having difficulty keeping their emotions in check. Will they remedy it before Gibbs finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I haven't even touched my fanfic account for THREE years so I am incredibly rusty when it comes to writing but this is just a little introduction to a story I have in my head :) Set not long after Judgement Day!**

All was silent at the NCIS headquarters. The majority of the team had gone home. It had been a hectic day and McGee was in the bullpen finishing off some last bits of paperwork. He was determined not to let them carry over to the next day. As far as he was aware he was the only member of the team still in the building. He was just typing his closing paragraph when he became aware of his stomach rumbling aggressively. Thinking about it he realised he'd been so caught up in his work he had skipped dinner! Without hesitation he rushed off the the vending machines to see what he could scavenge to tide him over until he could get home.

As he approached the vending machines he could have sworn he saw a flick of jet black hair disappear round the corner. On the inside his heart skipped a beat but on the outside he frowned. Abby had not spoken to him or even spent much time outside of her lab since Director Shepards funeral just a few days previous. This worried McGee but he was also afraid. At the funeral Abby had been brief with him to say the least and he couldn't help but think he had done something wrong. He just wished he knew what it was! He also knew Abby was stubborn. She wouldn't come to him about this. He would have to go to her.


	2. The Confrontation

Abby returned to her lab after a midnight trip to the vending machine. She put down her candy and prepared a sample which she then placed into her mass spectrometer. She pressed a few buttons and it whirred into life. As she waited for it to process she returned to her computer where various numbers and letters were flashing on the screen. She began typing energetically as she took a sip of her Caf-Pow! She gave is a quick shake – Almost empty! It was her 7th that day and caffeine was flowing through her giving her that buzz she loved so much. She wouldn't have slept regardless. There was far too much on her mind. After Kate died she hoped she would never have to lose another team member yet here it had happened again. She let out a long sigh as she began thinking about the Director. As she did Major Mass Spec began beeping and she welcomed the distraction. Distraction was the whole reason she was still in the lab. She retrieved the results from her mass spectrometer and began studying them.

Back at the vending machines, McGee knew he had two choices. He also knew deep down which the correct choice was. With a brief nod he headed off round the corner, following the source of the jet black hair. As he entered the elevator he pressed the button which would take him down to Abby's lab and let out a little sigh. As he reached the right floor a million different thoughts began running through his head. What if Abby didn't want to see him? What could he possibly have done to upset her? How would she be coping with losing yet another member of the "family"? He started to wonder if visiting her was a good idea, but it was too late to turn back now. As the elevator dinged to signify his arrival he distinctly heard the beeping of Abby's mass spectrometer. He headed through the door into her lab and paused as he caught sight of Abby with her back to him, reading through some results. He realised now that he didn't have a clue what to say or do next. He hadn't really thought this through. He figured he would start with the basics and hope for some response.

"Hey Abs.", he said, timidly. Abby stopped reading and turned briefly, before turning back to her results without a word. 'Great,' McGee thought, 'she IS mad at me.' He wasn't going to give up now, he decided. He wasn't leaving until he knew what he had done wrong! "Mind if I come in?" he asked. This time Abby didn't turn round but instead stated matter-of-factly "you're already in, aren't you?" Tim smiled a little despite the cold response. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed Abby. "Look," he started, "I want us talk. I… know I've upset you somehow and I've been trying to figure out what it could be but I've got to admit I'm stumped here." This time Abby turned round properly, facing McGee. She frowned a little before speaking… "Oh Tim, for an MIT graduate you really don't know that much, do you?" This wasn't quite the response McGee was expecting and he gave her an inquisitive look as she continued. "I thought YOU were mad with ME, Timmy. The other day in my lab when I dropped those things… I was on the floor and I was crying and you just stood there. I could have really used a Tim hug right there and nothing! I started assuming I must have done something to upset you but then there was the funeral and everyone has been so busy so I just stayed in my lab working on my own things. I expected you to visit but you didn't…"

With this news McGee couldn't help but feel relieved. He stepped closer to Abby as he looked into her saddened eyes. "Oh Abby, I'm sorry," he whispered before closing the gap and pulling her into the hug she had so desperately needed over the past couple of days. As he did so he spoke softly to her, "nothing you can do would upset me and I especially would not give you the silent treatment over it. I care about you too much for that." Abby couldn't help but smile with relief as she returned McGees embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood there for 10 minutes, neither wanting the break the hug first. When they finally did part, they both stepped back and smiled. "I'm glad that's sorted," McGee grinned. Abby giggled at this before replying, "stay down here with me for a while! We haven't spoken for days, we have some catching up to do!" McGee nodded and the pair started chatting excitedly like old friends who hadn't seen each other for a year.


End file.
